Lux and Leo
by Commander-Penguin
Summary: Lux is worried about leo, so she goes looking for him, only to find him in a terrifying situation. Will Leo be ok? What about the Argo II? WILL THERE BE MUFFINS?


As I walked towards bunker 9, I figure that was where Leo would be, since he wasn't in the camp, where I had been teaching first years general healing. My stomach turned sickly. He obviously was hurt. Maybe he had burned himself. 'No,' I thought. 'He cant be burned. Duh.' Maybe he had been trapped, hurt. An image suddenly burned into her mind. Leo's body, crushed and broken, beneath a pile of assorted metals and tools. A tear fell from my eye. I shook my head. I couldn't think like that. I looked around the woods, seeing the metal doors of bunker. They were open, thank goodness. I didn't think even Lady Artemis had the authority to open these doors. I felt a sharp jerk on my silver cloak. "Sorry." I said to my patron. Artemis had imbued my cloak with her power, and given it to my when I was born. I related more to her than I did to my own father, Apollo. I entered the bunker, and for once, it was totally silent. I took a deep breath and leaned out over the bars of the catwalk. "Leo?" I called. "Lux!" I heard my name being called, deep in the bunker. Leo's voice was pained, as if he was hurt. "Leo!" I cried. "I'm at the dock!" He shouted back. I took off running down the stairs, taking one of the more familiar tunnels. "Hurry!" He cried. I pushed my legs as far as they would go, and skidded to a halt in the doorway of the docks. The huge warship, the Argo II, sat in the water, sparks flying from exposed wires. "Lux!" Leo yelled. I heard a metal clanging noise, followed by a sharp cry of pain. As I dodged around the ship, I gasped as I saw Leo, lying on the ground. From the waist up, he looked fine, except for his pale and sweaty face. From the waist down, however, to my horror, his legs were pinned beneath a dozen thin, big, long, heavy steel poles. "Leo!" I said, dropping to my knees beside him. I touched his face. "Hi, Luxy." He said throught gritted teeth. "Why is it that whenever I leave your side, you always manage to nearly kill yourself? I'm starting to think you like seeing me freak out." I accused, examining his trapped legs. "Yeah, maybe a little, sunshine." He said. He gave a small laugh that turned into a groan of pain, and he dropped back down on his back. "What in Hephaestus' name were you doing, Valdez?" I said, standing and removing my backpack. "Building." He said. "I slipped, and hit the stack of tubes, and here I am now. Thank goodness you came here-" he trailed off as I pulled out a bag of ambrosia and a canteen of nectar. "Why did you come here? I hadn't called anyone. I couldn't." He asked, suspicious. I blushed, and dropped to the ground again. "I- I was worried about you, Valdez. Is it against the law to worry about a friend?" I asked, trying to cover my blushing cheeks with my messy dirty blonde hair. "Hmm. Sure, sunshine. Whatever." I handed the bag of ambrosia to Leo, and he popped a square into his mouth. "You ready, Leo?" I asked. He braced his arms on the ground and nodded. I touched a pipe and he hissed in pain. "Sorry." I said, not wanting to hurt him more. He shook his head. Quick as lightning, I grabbed a pipe. It was heavier than I had expected, and I faltered, causing Leo to cry out in pain. I pulled the pipe from his legs and tossed it aside. "Leo?" I heard the echoing yell through the bunker. "Jason! We're the docks!" I shouted back. I heard his slamming footsteps. I got down and helped Leo drink a little nectar. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain. I touched his face, and he opened them. "Lux! Leo!" I turned around and Jason and Piper came vaulting around the Argo. "Oh, gosh, Leo!" Piper cried, running to Leo's side. Jason followed more slowly, shocked. "Hey guys." Leo said, oddly, as if he were falling asleep. "Wha- what...?" Piper asked, breathless. "Oh, you know. Just chillin'." He mumbled, his eyes closing. "Leo! Leo, you gotta stay awake!" I said propping his body up so his head rested on my chest. I turned to Jason. "Jason..." I whispered, my eyes filled with tears. Jason put on a determined face, but I could see the fear in his eyes. He rapidly stepped forward and grabbed one of the heavy poles. He grunted in effort, and slowly pulled it off of his best friend's legs. Leo moaned, still unconscious. Jason, panting, started to pull another pole off of Leo. Piper stood and began to help Jason. I held Leo as he groaned in pain in his sleep, stroking his hair. Every time a pole hit the ground with a loud clang, I jumped in fear. Jason and Piper were breathing hard and sweating by the time they had moved all the pipes. Jason sat on the ground next to me and Piper as I dribbled more nectar into Leo's mouth. "We'll run back to the camp, to get help, alright?" Jason said. I looked up at him and nodded, tears running down my face. He took Piper's hand and ran from the bunker. My heart was beating wildly, and I was so scared. "Ungh..." I heard a mumble. "Leo!" I cried, holding him so I could see him, putting his head in my lap. "Lux?" He asked, his brown eyes fluttering open. My heart skipped a beat. He had done that to me ever since I met him, as my sleeping alias, Luna Maston. When I was woken, I was immediately charged with saving Leo, Jason, and Piper's butts. When we got to camp, I tried to kill him like an ant under a magnifying glass. But I didn't realise I loved him until we were halfway through the quest to save Hera. "Hi, Valdez." I whispered. He leaned up and looked at his legs. "Hnn. " he mumbled. He scooted his leg a tiny bit, but shouted in pain and threw his head back down in my lap. "Shh. " I said, stroking his hair. "Wow. This sucks." He croaked. I smiled. "You look pretty good for a crushed guy." I said. He laughed, a dry raspy sound. "You're not too bad yourself, for a girl whose been crying." Leo said. Smiling, I pulled him into a sitting position. He hissed in pain. "I can take your mind off the pain." I said. "Huh? How?" He said, trying to get comfortable. "Like this." I said. I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. His mouth hung open in shock. I leaned back, and he stared at me like I was insane. "Sorry... i- I just-" but Leo interrupted me. "Its...alright." he said slowly. Needless to say, I was embarrassed beyond words. "Lux?" I heard my name echo through the bunker. "Here! He's awake!" I yelled back. "I just made us really awkward, huh?" I asked sheepishly. Leo blushed and looked down. I heard loud footsteps as Jason lead a small group of my brothers and sisters into the docks. They rapidly loaded him onto a stretcher. I squeezed his hand and let it slip from my grasp as he was taken away. Jason helped me up and I hugged him, then Piper. I wiped my eyes. "What did you say to him? He was blushing like a fool." Jason asked me. I smiled. "Stuff." I said. Piper laughed and Jason looked confused. I followed after my brothers and sisters out of the bunker, Jason and Piper following close behind.


End file.
